Step, Step, Sway
by ButtRice
Summary: Arthur, a dancing tutor, finally gets a job after weeks of searching. Too bad that job is instructing Alfred, a spoiled, obnoxious teenager known for having two left feet and being an idiot. Set in WW2, 1940. UKUS.


_A/N - This is my first written story in.. a long while. I'd really like some constructive opinions please._

_This takes place in England during WW2, in the 1940's._

_Britian has had enough. After countless months of sheer terror from the country's people because of Germany's bombs and air raids, Churchill confirms his orders to retaliate and bomb Berlin. Sleep well tonight, fellow listeners, for tonight will be a - _

_-ffffshh_. Arthur turns off his radio to leave his home. After a couple months of day jobs, he finally has a full-time offer for tutorship. No one cares for dancing lessons when a war is going on, it seems. The job offer was very discreet, he met the woman at a resturant after his best friend told him someone wanted to meet him. The woman looked very rich, and she was beautiful. Before he could say hello, she handed him directions to her home, and a small upfront payment to show she was serious about this. She also told him he'd need to tutor her son on a daily basis, so he'd need to move in. Arthur was suspicious at first, but after she smiled and told him that the reason why she was being secretive was that because her son was rather sheltered, for some family reasons. (He guessed that maybe they didn't what him to be kidnapped for ransom or something.) So he told her he'd pack up and move in the next day. She agreed at the time, shook his hand, and waved goodbye. That was yesterday. As soon as he got home, he packed all his things (Which wasn't much, he moved often) and slept.

_Today, I'm going to meet someone I don't know, and teach them to dance correctly.. even if he has two left feet_. Arthur mentally says to himself, and checks the time. 3:37pm. A little late. He grabs his jacket, ties his shoelaces to prefection, and heads out the door. His small apartment door shuts, and he swiftly walks outside to his car, which is already filled with his things. As he gets into the driver's seat, he grabs the piece of paper out of his right pocket, with the directions on it. He then drives to the established address, and comes to an abrupt stop.. and stares. He assumed the lady was rich.. and he was partly right. Except for the part where she lived in a mansion more than 20 sizes larger than the biggest home he ever lived in, and it was grand. The place had a huge front garden and more roses than he could ever count. There were statues of angels, cherubs, lions, and many fountains. Arthur loved it here already.

"I wonder why she never told me anything about her son," he wondered out loud. "It's not like he's anything more than a typical spoiled brat."

A snicker came from beyond the front gate, near some of the rose bushes. Arthur turned to the direction, surprised, and was about to say something when-

"Oh, he's spoiled all right." A short woman with long black hair replied, her back turned. He assumed she was the gardener, as she was attending to the roses. "He might be nearly of age, but he still acts like a child, and he's so loud..," She tells him.

Arthur groans. "Just what I need. I finally get a good job, and it ends up being with someone intolerable." He smacks his forehead. "I hate children. They're awful things, Miss." The woman coughs, and turns around with her large pair of shears, looking angry. "What, you like children? Sorry if I offended you, er.." Arthur blinks. "P-pardon me sir, I just assumed you were female due to your short nature and long hair.." He stumbles. The man glares for a couple seconds, then he gives way to a small smile.

"No harm done. You certainly aren't the first one to think so." The man walks over to the gate, and unlocks it, giving Arthur passage. "You're the his newest dance instructor right? This is his third this year.. anyway, my name is Yao. Yao Wang." He pulls his hand out of his gardening gloves, and Arthur shakes it.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you." He smiles. "Would you mind giving me a hand carrying my things? I've only got five bags, it's not much." Yao agrees, and puts down his tools to help him. They walk beside each other to the doors, and Yao drops his bags carefully to let Arthur in.

"My, this place is beautiful." And it was. It had two grand staircases each climbing up to the second floor from different ends, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Everything was in ivory, and it nearly reminded him of the Queen's palace.

Yao smiled. "I love this place. I've been working here for 5 years now, and it still amazes me." Arthur turned his attention to looking down one of the hallways, when he heard a loud crash.

"ALFRED!" A blond teenage boy ran out of a room into another, and something crashed again. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT LET YONG SOO INTO MY ROOM." Yao grinned.

"Where's the mother?" Arthur asked.

"Up the stairs, take a left, and two doors from the end."

Arthur, not wanting to get involved, started to walk up a staircase when the sound of stomping feet was behind him and pushed him. He wildly grabbed at the banister and failed, tumbling down five or six stairs with the figure that ran into him.

"Arghh.. dammit. Watch where you're going plea-"

The boy on top of him stood up too quickly, knee'd his groin, and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, all the while shouting, "YOU MOVE TOO SLOWLY OLD MAN!" and he then dissapeared.

Arthur was in rage. Tears forming in his eyes he marched up to the second floor in search of the house's mistress, Yao laughing in the background. As soon as he found the correct door, he burst into the room. "Ma'am, the children in this household behave terribly you will need someone to teach them manners as soon as pos-"

"Arthur!" The woman yelled, quite happily as she took his hand and shook it. "You're late, so I was thinking you weren't going to come at all. I'm quite relieved!" She grinned. Arthur frowned.

"If I am to live in this house, the barbarians you call children will need to learn some manners."

She laughed. "Don't worry. Most of the kids in this house aren't mine. We've got neighbors who have kids that like to play with ours." Arthur sighed in relief. _Thank god. _

"Oh! Excuse me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Clarette Jones. Have you met my son Alfred yet? He's the one you're going to tutor."

Arthur stared. "I hope not." Clarette laughed and opened the door.

"ALLLLFRED! The tutor is here, come meet him!" She yelled. A couple seconds later, Arthur heard some stomping from downstairs, all the way up to them. A boy a couple inches shorter than him with bright blond hair and glasses came in and stood in the doorway. Arthur paled.

"Oh god, it's you." Alfred turned his attention from his mother to Arthur and grinned.

"Hey! It's the old man whose nuts I crushed."

"Alfred! Don't use that kind of language!", His mother scolded.

"Sorry." He replied.

Arthur just stood there. He no longer thought that this was his dream job.

This was a job from hell.


End file.
